bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Episode 48
is the forty-eighth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the tenth episode of the third season. Summary All For One manages to transport all the members of the League of Villains out of the hideout. Kamui Woods apologizes for allowing them to escape. Edgeshot says that there was nothing that could be done because this warping Quirk targeted certain individuals. 220px|left|thumb|The Villains escape. All Might uses Oklahoma Smash to repel the remaining Nomu inside, while Endeavor incinerates the ones outside. Endeavor confirms he's got the situation under control and tells All Might to go after the League of Villains. All For One commends Best Jeanist for saving himself while protecting the other heroes from the explosion. Best Jeanist recognizes the masked man as the suspected ringleader of the League of Villains. The Pro-Hero attacks, but All For One easily defeats him with a blast of air. The villain recognizes that his strength comes from practice and experience and decides his Quirk doesn't need to be taken. Izuku, Shoto, Momo, and Tenya are stricken with fear while hiding behind a wall. All For One transports the villains to him and tells Tomura that it's time for his game to be reset. Izuku wants to try and move from behind the wall, but Tenya stops him. Before All For One notices the students, suddenly All Might arrives and confronts him. Katsuki notices All For One's raw strength and notes that he must be the strongest villain. All Might tells his ultimate rival he will defeat him and lock him up for the rest of his life. All Might rushes him, but All For One repels him with an enhanced Quirk combo attack. All For One tells Tomura to get Katsuki and flee the battlefield. Then he reaches Kurogiri's body and forcibly activates his Quirk to create a Warp-Gate. All Might returns and clashes with the masked ringleader while the remaining villains surround Katsuki. All Might can't get past All For One to rescue Katsuki. The student uses his explosions to keep the villains at bay while keeping his distance. Izuku worries that Katsuki won't be able to evade them for long. He mulls over the fact that heroes in training can't fight the villains until he realizes there's another way to rescue Katsuki. All Might continues to scuffle with his nemesis while holding back to protect Katsuki from potential shockwaves. Katsuki knows that All Might can't go all out because of his presence. Izuku puts his plan in motion while Katsuki has some distance between him and his enemies. Izuku and Tenya grab onto Eijiro and use their Quirks to quickly break through the wall with Eijiro's hardening. Shoto creates an ice ramp for them to charge upward off of and into the air. All For One tries to interfere, but All Might is there to attack him. After clearing the battlefield at a great distance from the ground, Eijiro calls out to his friend. Izuku knows that Katsuki is too stubborn to listen to anyone besides Eijiro. Katsuki listens to his friend and uses a giant explosion to propel himself through the air and grabs onto Eijiro's hand. Using her Quirk, Magne tries to propel Mr. Compress at the group of fleeing kids. Mt. Lady uses her Titan Cliff technique to grow in size and impede his path. Magne tries to do it again, but Gran Torino arrives and knocks them all out. Gran Torino points out Izuku's actions and compares him to Toshinori. All Might tells All For One he's finished holding back. Gran Torino prepares to fight Tomura and Himiko. All For One forcibly activates Magne's Quirk and magnetizes all the male villains to Himiko, pushing them all through the gate at once. Alone to fight, All For One repels All Might's next attack by warping Gran Torino in front of it. All Might recovers and grabs Gran Torino before he unleashes a Detroit Smash to counter All For One's spring-like limbs Quirk. All For One points out that All Might is still holding back because of the bystanders nearby. All Might angrily declares that he will not let All For One's disrespect of the common man continue and crushes his helmet with a powerful strike. However, All For One survives the attack. All Might begins to partially revert to his weak form and All For One says All Might's declaration is similar to his predecessors: Nana Shimura. Battles & Events *Kamino Incident **Hideout Raid Team vs. League of Villains (Finished) **Hideout Raid Team vs. All For One (Finished) **All Might vs. All For One (Started) **Katsuki Bakugo vs. League of Villains Characters in Order of Appearance Site Navigation es:Episodio 48 pl:Odcinek 48 fr:Épisode 48